Sunset's Vengeance
by TrulyYoursForever
Summary: Young vampires Chantal and Tyler have fallen in love. But as the vampire's existance becomes known to humans, every vampire's life is threatened. They must leave their home, to save their souls. A battle has started, a battle, of existance. Please Review!
1. Chapter One: Nightmares

**Nightmares**

I sat in Tori's living room by myself; Tori had left to the store. Of course, in our condition the only way she could go safely would be to go late at night. I sat there and sighed deeply. I was incredibly bored, with only the television to keep me company. "hey." I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around and looked to see Tori's friend, Tyler. I smiled slightly up at him politely and said, "Hey. What's up?" he shrugged and said, "I'm so bored." I nodded in agreement and suggested, "Why don't you go play your guitar?" he looked at me for a minute as if trying to decide something then asked, "wanna come watch? You look bored as hell." "sure." I smiled again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room.

As he opened the door I caught sight of three amazingly beautiful electric guitars. I kneeled a few feet away from them, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Tyler on his bed, pulling something out from under it. I reached to touch one of the fender's with a shaky hand and Tyler laughed. "It's just a guitar. Calm down." I pulled my hand away before I could touch it and looked over at him to stick out my tongue, but before I had the chance to, he shoved a box toward me. I gave him a questioning look and he laughed again, "It's not a bomb, or spiders. Just open it." I still looked at him, trying to figure out his game, and then looked down when his face looked sincere.

I reached for the lid and pulled it open. Inside were hundreds of albums. I pulled out one I recognized from seeing it on the internet. A My Chemical Romance album now lay in my hands, and my hands started shaking lightly. Tyler laughed quietly to himself at my reaction, then reached for his fender and began playing a slow, beautiful tune. I traced my fingers on the words of the album, then turned it over to look at the back. This album was almost impossible to get, how did he get it? "Tyler," I started, "Hmm?" Tyler answered. "How did you get _this_?" he smiled and continued playing. His black bangs fell in front of his blue eyes as he looked at his guitar. "I saved up the money and called people until I could get it." "I thought you didn't like MCR?" I questioned him. "It's not for me, it's for you." I almost dropped the album and my jaw dropped. "Why on earth would you give this to me?" I could hardly breathe. "a late birthday present. And I'm calling a truce. I've decided I'm going to be nice to you, since you are gonna be here for awhile." He actually looked embarrassed.

"Oh," I sighed, "well thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." My voice quivered. "I think I do. The tears on your face kind of prove it." I looked up and noticed I had been crying a bit. I wiped away the tears quickly and he smiled politely. I was so embarrassed now. Tyler had just seen me cry. Not even out of sadness! But out of happiness. I was so pathetic. "You aren't pathetic. I understand." He said. I forgot, Tyler could quite easily read my expression, but more easily read my open mind. I was the only mind Tyler could read and frankly…it scared me. "Er…thanks." I whispered. Suddenly the volume of his guitar picked up, but the tune stayed the same, calming and relaxing. I laid the album on the box and then sat on the bed a few feet beside Tyler.

It really did confuse me as to why he was being so nice to me. Did he know something I didn't? Was this another one of his jokes? I tried not to think about it too much, knowing he was probably listening in to my thoughts as I sat there. "Are you still bored?" I asked him. "More tired, then bored." "Then sleep, I'll go." I began to get up when I noticed the music stop and his hand was on mine. "Don't go. You look tired too. You can sleep here. I'll go sleep on the couch for once." I felt bad as he stood up, but I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

_I was walking down a long corridor. I found a set of stairs going down, and began descending. I then realized that this was Tori's home. I stepped onto the landing and then heard a scream coming from outside. I knew I wasn't supposed to go outside, since I was so new. I was only here for a couple of years, and that wasn't enough to be able to go outside. But that scream, I raced to the front door and opened it. What was in front of me scared me to the point that I was shaking. People were there, with fire, and they had captured Tyler, Tori and many other of my kind. Tori screamed as one of the men held the flames to her perfect hair and it lit. He laughed at her struggling to get away. They still hadn't noticed me there, when I caught Tyler's eye. "Chantal, go and hide." I heard inside my head. "No! Please! I can't do that! Don't ask me to leave you!" I cried in my mind. "Chantal, everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just please, go and hide." He begged me inside of my head. I shook my head then, as tears strolled down my face. I closed the door silently and took a step away from the door. "Good Chantal, now go and hide." "Tyler, I'm coming to save you." I said. "No! Chantal no! You are too young! You can't do this!" I attempted to push him from my thoughts as he screamed me name for an answer but I was too busy. I ran to the back door, I had a plan. I was going to go around and surprise them, then kill them. It would work. "Chantal!" screamed Tyler from inside my head. He was giving me a headache now. I moved swiftly toward the side of the house where I could see everything. I reached the side and peaked over to see them. It was horrible. Tyler was fighting in agony and Tori was pleading. I turned away and rested my back against the house. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and told myself that I could do this. I opened my eyes, and was staring down a gun barrel. The man behind it was smiling evilly, and whispered, "time's out, bloodsucker." I tried to yell but he pulled the trigger…_

I awoke on Tyler's bed but when I tried to move I felt arms around me. I noticed Tyler was holding me. His eyes flickered open at my movement and he looked worried. "You were screaming and crying. I thought someone got in. I was scared." He whispered, and loosened his grip but didn't let me go. "i h-had a nightmare." I whispered. He sat up with me and cradled me in his arms. I finally gave in to him and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. He placed his chin on my head lightly and hushed me. "What was so horrible?" he asked me, whispering into my ear. "I, I dreamt that they found us. You and Tori, and so many others were captured. You were telling me not to help you, you were telling me to hide. But, I refused. I went to help you but I opened my eyes in the dream and a guy was holding a gun to my face. He said, "Time's out, b-bloodsucker." And before I woke up he pulled the trigger. I didn't, die…but I would have, if I hadn't woken up.

Tyler squeezed me tighter and I breathed deeply. "It was just a bad dream. You're safe now. It's alright." He rocked me back and forth. I shivered at his cold breathe on my skin and nodded slightly. "Wanna try to sleep more?" he asked me nervously. I nodded again. He lifted his arms away from me, and got up to leave. My hand shot out and grabbed his. He turned to look at me, confused. "d-don't leave…please." I whispered, embarrassed. He squeezed my hand and sat back on the bed to put his arm around me. "Okay, I won't. I won't ever leave you." He said quietly. "Promise?" I sighed. "promise." I lay down against my pillow, pulling his hand with me, and he laid beside me, wrapping his arm around me in comfort. I snuggled into him and breathed heavily. Eventually, knowing I was safe, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: New Plans

**New Plans**

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" I heard. I shifted in my sleep and opened my eyes slowly. It took me a minute to realize that Tori was standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips. _"Tyler! What the hell are you doing?"_ she yelled again. Tyler groaned and lifted his head off the pillow to look at her, his arm still around me. "Calm down Tor. She asked me." He said. Tori then threw her gaze at me and I answered, "I had a really bad nightmare, so I asked Tyler to stay with me. That's it Tor! Calm down." I smiled.

Her face then lifted in a small grin and said, "Alrighty. Well, we have company." She then skipped out of the room. I let my head fall back against the pillow and yawned. "Okay sweetie, let's go." He sat up groggily. "Mmm Hmm…" I yawned again. He pulled my hand so I lifted off the bed. I stood up, dizzy from lying down so long and rubbed my eyes. Tyler was already out of the room, and I looked into his mirror. My hair was a mess, so I combed my hand through it until I made it look as good as I could. I stepped out of the room and into the living room, where surprisingly, it was full. They didn't even look up at me, and as I looked at the many faces, there was worry in their eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked quietly. The room was silent and my voice sounded loud. I then noticed an older teenager sitting at the table, and he had noticed me. I almost gasped as I noticed it was Brandon. "Chantal," He said in his deep voice. I just looked at him, "we have some bad news. It does not connect to _you _personally, but to all of us." I stared at him still. "People know." He said calmly, but the fear in his eyes were unmistakable. A small squeak came from my mouth, then I said, "How?" I felt breathless. This was utterly impossible. "Please Chantal, breathe, you look whiter then you should." I noticed I was holding my breathe, and slowly let it out. Tyler came to stand beside me, and placed his arm around me to balance my now, unsteady body.

"How?" I said I little more loudly. He looked at me, then to everyone else. Finally, he let out a sigh and looked at me. "We don't know." My body began to shake, _this was bad. Really bad. If we didn't know how they knew…this lowers our chances of escape or coverage. _As Tyler read my thoughts his grip tightened slightly and he stood closer to me. I was now, gripping his shirt in fear, and I could tell he was worried about me. "There is nothing to fear Chantal, we will all be safe. We just need to leave here, and find a better home. Everyone will be staying _here_, at the Gowing's until we have plans to move us all out to our new location. Please, Chantal, do not stress. You are young, and have a great future ahead of you. Attempt to relax." Brandon re-assured me.

I nodded, but the fear inside me was screaming. _What are we going to do? _I thought to myself. "_Chantal, everything is going to be fine. Have some faith in us won't you?"_ Tyler's voice sounded in my head. I looked up at him now, furious that everyone was so calm. _"What?" _he said in my head. The anger in me was incredible, so I stalked off into the bathroom, slammed the door and took a warm shower. With the music blasting, I tried to clear my head to think. _How can everyone be so calm? We are in danger! We might be killed. Why is everyone acting like everything is going to be alright?_ I was screaming at myself in my mind, and I tried to wash away my worries, without much success. I felt calm, but everything was still there, threatening to burst at any moment.

"Chantal?" I heard knocking on the bathroom door as I sat on the ground, against the bath tub, in a towel. "Chantal, open the door please." I recognized Tyler's voice. "It's unlocked" I mumbled. The door slowly opened, and Tyler stepped in, steam from the shower flowed out the door slowly, and he shut the door behind him. I then rested my head on my knees and sighed. I felt Tyler sit beside me, and he sighed as well. "You shouldn't be worried. Brandon will take care of us." Tyler said. "How can I not worry? We might be killed Tyler!" I yelled quietly. "Chantal, if we must, we will fight. You will be safe." He answered. "What do you mean I will be safe? You aren't going to let me fight?" I turned to him furious. "Not me, but Brandon thinks you are too young to fight." He looked away from my accusing look.

"Brandon?" I whispered, "I don't _care_ what he thinks!" I hissed. "I will fight with you! I'm not some baby that needs taking care of! I'm sixteen!" I felt the anger rising in me. "Sweetheart, to Brandon, and many others, you _are_ a baby. You've only been with us a couple of years. You are only two in _our_ years. You don't have much experience." He sighed, afraid that I was going to hate him. I took a minute to take in what he said then sighed, "What do you mean to 'Brandon and many others' I am a baby? You don't?" he looked up surprised I wasn't yelling at him and said, "no, of course I don't. You are one of the strongest v-….one of us…that I've seen at such a young age. But I still don't want you fighting any more then they do. Just for different reasons."

"Why don't _you_ want me fighting then?" I asked, confused. "What if you get hurt? I trust you, but those _people_, I don't." he sounded utterly disgusted, talking about people. "Oh," was all I could attempt to say. _He actually cares._ I thought. _"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" _His voice entered my mind. _You hardly know me. _I answered. _"So? I still care about you. I've known you long enough to care."_ He said. "What if something goes wrong Tyler?" I said aloud this time, with a shudder and my eyes began to water. "Oh, sweetie," Tyler wrapped his arm around me and pulled my closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears roll down my face. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise. Okay? Please trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." Tyler rubbed my arm in comfort. "What about _you_?" I said. "What?" Tyler said sounding extremely surprised. "You said you won't let anything happen to _me_, but what if something happens to _you_?" I asked.

"Chantal, nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to get hurt. No one is. Okay?" he whispered to me calmingly. "okay." I said, still unsure. We both knew that my fear wouldn't be shaken off that easy, so we left it at that. I had felt a little better, but I would never feel completely calm.

"Come On." Tyler lifted me off the ground and held me by the shoulders. He stared at me now, his blue eyes piercing into me, and smiled slightly. I lifted my hand to wipe away my final tears, when his hand beat mine. His cold fingers pushed the tears from my cheeks, and then moved down my neck, onto my collarbone. I smiled then, at his concerned face, to reassure him that I was alright. "Everything's going to be alright Chantal." He promised me. "It better." I smiled and he pulled me into his chest, and tucked my head under his chin.


	3. Chapter Three: Truth Or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

The house was packed now. Everywhere you went, tons of us surrounded. Sleeping arrangements were very difficult. Most of us younger teenagers slept in Tyler's room. One of my best friends Chanelle came to stay with us. We tried to hide our worries by keeping our minds in different places. Most nights consisted of spin the bottle and truth or dare. "Tyler it's your turn to dare someone." Chanelle laughed. "Okay...let's see. Kevin I dare you to go downstairs and steal one of Brandon's rings, without him noticing." The room fell silent in horror now, this task was simply impossible. Brandon was the leader of our pack; we all shuddered at the consequences.

After a few minutes Kevin stood up and left the room. We waited for his return in silence, and after a few minutes Kevin returned with an unearthly grin. He held up a black stoned ring that glittered in the moonlight. We clapped and smiled at him, and his pride glowed. "Alright Kevin, your go." announced Tori. "Chantal, I dare _you_ to return this ring, and bring back the car keys from Brandon's mustang." I gulped and looked around at everyone. Chanelle, Tori and Tyler all looked worried. "What? I can do it." I demanded. "Chantal, you can't go outside." whispered Chanelle. "Why can't I? It's not sunny out. I'd probably be used to the heat anyway. And there aren't any _humans_ out there either." I stood up and crossed my arms. "No, Tal, you can't do it. Just use a chicken." Tori piped up. "You guys are such babies." I sighed and grabbed the ring out of Kevin's hand, then slammed the bedroom door behind me.

I stood in the hallway, breathing heavily. I had never broken any rules given to me, and I was utterly terrified. I began descending down the stairway and saw Brandon sitting at the kitchen table, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. I quietly tip-toed toward him, and noticed something shiny on the table next to his right arm. As I inched closer, and closer, I realized that the shiny object was actually several rings that belonged to him. I finally got close enough to the table where I could reach the ring pile, and began extending my arm toward the destination. I held my breathe, not wanting to make any noises that would stir Brandon.

My hand was now about three inches from the pile, and moving closer by every second. Time seemed to stand still as I reached the last centimeter. I didn't want to drop the ring on the pile, knowing it would make noise, so I began to inch it toward the table cloth. A sudden bump behind me made me jump and drop the ring into the pile. A small clinking sound entered my ears and I ducked behind the table, hoping that Brandon did not wake. After a count to ten in my head I slowly moved my head to peak over the table top to see Brandon, who still had his eyes closed and a peaceful look across his face. I had not disturbed him at all. I let out a quiet sigh and sank back to the ground.

My first dare was over, and now my second was waiting to be complete. I walked around the table, past Brandon, and into another hallway, searching for the back door. I stumbled over a few books and caught my balance on the front door's handle. As I began turning the handle I heard, "Chantal," I gasped and jumped around to see a shadow standing a few meters away from me in the hallway. I couldn't answer the shadow, because my imagination was going wild. _I am going to die. I do not want to die. Please, don't kill me._ I thought to myself. "Chantal, I'm not going to kill you, you silly girl. It's Tyler." He whispered.

"Oh my god, Tyler! You scared me half to death." I whispered hoarsely. "That is not a funny joke Chantal." Tyler stepped forward into the moonlight from a window, and his face looked serious. "I wasn't trying to make a joke. But, now that I think about it, it was quite funny. Being dead and all, it is hard to be scared to death." I smiled to myself now. "You are so stupid sometimes, you know that right?" Tyler accused. "Why are you here Tyler?" I sighed. "You are _not_ going out there." He said. "Excuse me? I can do whatever I want." I demanded. "I'm not letting you go out there. Especially by yourself." I glared at him, through the shadows then answered, "Fine," Tyler looked shocked and said, "You aren't gonna go? You aren't gonna fight me?" I sighed at him then said, "No. I _am_ going, and _you_ are coming with me." Before he could resist I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door.

I felt my eyes widen now, as the shock of the outdoors filled my body. "Chantal, this is _not_ a good idea. You're senses are _not_ used to this." Tyler whispered more loudly from behind me. "Shut up. I just need the damned car keys." I new I sounded calm, but my senses were out of control. My eyes were shifting at crazy speeds, trying to see everything around me. My ears were strained to hear the smallest of noises, and my nose was using every once of energy to pick up any significant smell. "Okay well come on, let's get them." Tyler sighed and pulled me toward the black mustang, only twenty feet in front of us. I heard a crack and spun around, sniffing the air, and straining every other sense for a sign of anything. "Chantal, that was me. Sorry." Tyler confessed and I shot back around. His grip on my wrist tightened and I knew he didn't trust me.

We reached the car door, and Tyler opened it. A second later a small tinkling sound filled the air, and he was dangling the car keys in my face. I snatched them away, growled at him, and shook his hand off my arm. "You know, your _different_ side is really showing right now." Tyler pointed out almost mockingly. "How?" I asked him. "Well your eyes are wide and a very golden color. Your skin color is whiter then usual, and your teeth are glowing." He smiled at me, and I noticed he looked the exact same. To my surprise, he looked very gorgeous now. His blue eyes, now a liquid gold color, and his delicate skin color. His smile shone in the dark, and he laughed at my staring.

"Come on, before you do anything stupid." He tugged at my arm now. "I guess you're lucky the moon is behind the clouds at the moment. That might affect you too, since it _is_ a reflection of the sun." I looked up at the sky, finally realizing that the moon was indeed covered by a heavy layer of clouds. We began walking back to the door when a sudden pain stung my heart. I gasped at the feel of it and collapsed. "Chantal," Tyler almost yelped, "the moon's out. Damn it." My head spun, and a certain dizziness filled my head. I still felt like I was falling, but I felt arms around me. I was being lifted, but falling down, at the same time. I was so confused. "Tyler, what is happening? I'm so dizzy." I said sickly.

"I'm going to kill Kevin when we get back." I heard Tyler, from an almost distant echo. I heard something click shut, and then footsteps. A door opened in front of me and gasps flew out through the room we had entered. My dizziness began to wear off and I felt myself lower. "What happened to her?" asked a male voice that sounded very familiar. "You are so lucky I'm dealing with _her_ right now, because if I wasn't you would be more then dead." Someone hissed from above me. My headache wore off now and I opened my eyes. I saw several faces, outlined in light, and it took me a few moments to realize that I was back in Tyler's room, with all my friends staring at me. I then tried to move, but looked up when I felt I couldn't. Tyler had me propped up against his chest, with his arms around me, and his chin on my head.

"Tyler, I'm alight." I whispered. "I know, I just wanted to make sure. I knew you'd be alright. I was just worried." I heard him whisper back to me. "Chantal, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. I wasn't thinking." I heard Kevin scramble to apologize. "Kevin, it's alright." I attempted to smile at him reassuringly. Then my smile widened as I felt cold objects in my hand. I held up the keys in victory and everyone giggled. Tyler laughed loudest, and pulled the keys from my tired hands. "Kevin, I think you will return _these_ when you're ready. I think it's all about time we got some sleep." I saw my friends nod in agreement and Tyler stood up with me, still in his solid arms. I expected him to lay me down beside Chanelle and Tori, but instead he placed my now, exhausted body on his bed and lay down beside me.

"I'm not handy-capped you know. I can sleep on the ground." I teased him. "I don't feel safe with you down there tonight. You may end up sleepwalking all the way outside." I could almost picture him smile then, but I felt my tiredness taking over me. "You _know_ I don't slee---sleepwalk." I yawned. "I know sweetheart, I know." And before I could realize that Tyler had kissed the top of my head at that moment, I fell into a deep sleep, filled with nothing, but sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Time To Go

**Time to Go**

"Chantal, wake up sweetheart." I felt someone's breath tingle my ear and I nuzzled my head into my pillow more and smiled. "Don't make me tickle you." I felt someone laugh beside me. "Uhhhh..." I groaned and rolled over on my back now and opened my eyes. Tyler sat in front of me with a wide grin across his face. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He smiled. "Morning." I sighed with a smile. "I'm sorry, but you have to get up. Brandon's got an idea of where we are goi…" but before he could finish his sentence I had jumped out of bed and was fixing my hair in a hurry. "Chantal, you really need to relax." Tyler laughed as I stumbled out his bedroom door. I ran down the stairs and into the living room, halting to a stop at the entrance of the room. Tyler met me a few seconds later, breathing heavily from chasing me.

He stopped and put his arms on my shoulders and breathed heavily. I smiled at him and thought, _you are so out of shape. _He smiled back at me, leaned forward toward me and whispered in my ear, "I am not." Brandon then cleared his throat and began, "Friends, we know what challenges lay ahead of us if we don't leave, so unfortunately, the town we have called our home for the last seventy-seven years has to be abandoned by us, _tonight._ No one else seemed surprised by this but me, I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't breath.

Tyler placed his hands around my waist and told me in my head, _"Breath." _But I couldn't, I really couldn't. Brandon looked at me then and said, "Chantal, I know that this is hard for you, dear. This is where you were created, and where you're lovely parents were murdered," at this word I shuddered, "but, it is for our own good. It is for _your _own good as well. Just please trust us and me. I will do everything in my power to keep you and everyone else here safe. But you need to agree on this. It is a _group_ decision." By this time every pair of eyes in the room were on me. It was down to me, _my_ decision. I racked my brain over and over again, then sighed.

I knew my decision, because even if it would be hard, I would _not_ be the reason for many deaths. "We…" deep breath, "will go." Tears stung my eyes, and I turned to leave. I was stopped in my tracks as Brandon whispered, "Thank you Chantal." I nodded, with my back to everyone but Tyler, and walked away. I dragged my feet up the stairs and walked into Tyler's room, swinging the door closed behind me. I sat on the bed, and pulled my knees up to my chin. _Why is this so hard for me? I knew we had to leave. Why am I making such a big deal about it now?_ I searched my head for answers. "Chantal, what you did was very human of you. I guess _human_ isn't the right word, but it would have been hard for anyone. No one here knows what you've been through. Honestly, no one remembers what happened before they were…_transformed_. We don't blame you. You did amazing." By now Tyler was sitting next to me, but he kept his distance, unsure if I was ready for close contact.

"Oh Tyler, why do _I _have to remember?" I cried. "I know I may be selfish for saying this Chantal, but, I wish everyday that I could remember my past life. I think you are very lucky." He didn't dare look at my face now. I looked at him, feeling his guilt and slid toward him, squeezed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "Tyler, you are not one bit selfish. Please, don't ever blame yourself, or feel guilty when it isn't your fault. It hurts me to see you hurt." I sniffed. Tyler slid his hand out from under mine, and as I was about to move away from his rejection he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Well we better pack right?" I smiled weakly. Tyler lifted my left hand to his mouth, kissed it softly, then nodded. "But please Chantal, don't pack eight suitcases. We _do_ have to carry it around with us you know." "I'm only going to pack a backpack's worth, that's it. So don't worry." I smiled back up at him. "Chantal, I really…" but before he could finish his sentence I pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, "Come on, let's pack." and then slid away from him, off the bed and to the other side of the room. I found my old backpack that I've had since I was ten and began shoving in pictures, and clothing.

When we were finished packing up, I noticed Tyler had left an old teddy bear on his bed. "You aren't taking that?" I asked him pointing to the bear. "Just an old teddy bear I've had since…forever." He shrugged. I ran over to the bed and picked it up. "It's so…beautiful." I sighed. It was worn to the fullest, with stitches everywhere, including a large "x" stitch for an eye. The other eye was a beautiful black bead. "Sweetie, you should keep it." Tyler's voice was now directly behind me, and I turned to see him standing a foot away from me. "It's yours." I whispered and put it in his hands. He smiled at the old bear, and then pulled my closer to him so I was leaning on his chest. He placed the bear in my hands, and said. "From my heart, to yours. If I'm ever gone, he will be with you, to keep you safe."

"Tyler, a bear can never replace you. It isn't _you_." I sighed at the small figure. "But it is me. It is part of me that now belongs to you." Tyler then reached under me, lifted me off my feet and held me close to him, in a hug. I pressed the bear's nose against his, and laughed. "You know what? I think he does resemble you." I giggled. He laughed at that then swung both our bags over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs. When we reached the landing, Brandon awaited us, while everyone else waited outside. Tyler placed me on the ground in between him and Brandon. "Tyler, I wasn't you to stay with Chantal during the whole trip. She is not used to the outdoors, and the sun _will_ harm her. She will need your assistance. Don't let her out of your sight and hold on to her if necessary."

Tyler nodded, and then Brandon looked at me. "Chantal, I _do_ trust you, but you aren't used to this, but I will teach you once we have arrived at our new home. You are old enough now." I nodded and then looked away from him. Brandon nodded at both of us separately then walked outdoors. I looked up at Tyler, who was surprisingly looking very serious. "Are you okay?" I whispered to him. He looked down at me then and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

**Arrival**

Immediately my senses went on over-drive and Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist. The sun was outside today and I began to feel nauseous. I tugged at Tyler's shirt and he looked down at me. "Oh god, okay…you are not walking in this." He then lifted me up and carried me. "When we are in the woods, it'll be much better. The shade will help loads. I promise." He said. I nodded and hid my face in his chest so I would block out the sun that was now stinging my skin. "You'll be okay." He kissed my head.

As we walked toward the upcoming forest, the sunlight was taking over my weak body. I felt myself burning, but Tyler reassured me that I wasn't burning, I just felt it. The reassuring didn't help though, as the pain touched every one of my nerves. Every minute seemed to make it worse, and I cringed as the pain increased. Tyler looked down at my nervously and said, "Look Hun, we are nearly there." I peaked up, and the sun stung my bloodshot eyes. But sure enough, the forest lay just a few meters away. I tucked my head back into his chest and shut my burning eyes.

I instantly felt the shades coldness, and it gave my body a refreshing cool feel. As I opened my eyes again, I felt them moisture. My nausea began to wear off at once, and I stretched in Tyler's arms. He smiled down at me, and asked, "Are you ready to stand now?" I nodded and squirmed to get out of his strong arms. He laughed quietly and lowered me to the ground. My legs, still weak from the powerful sun, shook lightly as I tried to take a few steps. "Need some help?" Tyler asked me. I shot him an evil glare and said, "I do not need your help to walk. Do I really look _that_ pathetic to you?" Tyler's face then hardened and he said, "I do not think you are pathetic. I was just trying to help you."

I felt horrible now, and reached out to grab hold of his arm for support. "Fine, I'm sorry, you can help me." Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me along. As hours past, I regained my strength. The moon now out, I felt full and awake. I had so much energy; I felt I was getting on several of my friend's nerves. "Chantal, would you _please_ stop jumping on me." Kevin growled. "You are _so_ not fun." I laughed at him. "I would be, but I'm tired. Are we there yet?" Kevin yawned. "Yes Kevin, we _are_ there." We stopped in our tracks as Brandon spoke to him. We looked around us, but only saw forest, trees, and darkness.

"What are you talking about Brandon? This is nothing but forest." announced one of the older vampires named Sarah. "Follow me, my friends." Brandon led the way through the darkness, and in a few short feet we all saw a cave, slightly hidden by bushes. We walked toward the mysterious cave, and as we reached the entrance I stopped. The bushes had beautiful flowers that covered them and I reached out to touch one. "Ouch!" I yelped. I pulled back my finger, and black blood dripped from my fingertip.

"What did you do now?" smirked Tyler. When he reached for my finger he held his breath. I was worried about what he may do now, but after a moment he sighed and said, "Girls and roses." He shook his head lightly and smiled slightly. He lifted my hand now, toward his longing lips and I snatched it away. "What?" Tyler questioned, looking at me with sad eyes. "What were you going to do?" I stared at him with accusing eyes. "You don't trust me?" his eyes looked hurt. "_What_ were you going to do?" I asked again. "I was going to kiss it better." He said with a serious face. "Oh," I whispered. "But I won't if you don't want me to." He turned to go, "wait," I started after him. He stopped in his path and turned around slowly, looking sad.

I held out my hand to him, but when he didn't reach out for it, I stepped closer to him, grabbed his hand with my good hand, and opened his clenched fingers. He stared at my actions, and I rested my injured hand in his. Now, I closed his fingers over my cold hand, lifted it toward my face, and kissed his stone, cold skin. I looked back up at his face, and smiled slightly, "Please," I whispered. He then lifted my hand to his lips, pressed it against his lips, and I soon felt a slight tingle. He then kissed every one of my fingertips, and returned my hand.

I stared at my hand, noticing that it was no longer bleeding, and hardly a scratch touched my skin. "Thank you," I whispered again. "Come on," Tyler grabbed my hand and dragged me into the cave. At first, only darkness surrounded us, but as we took several more cautious steps forward, a small light glimmered at the end of the tunnel. "Great, now I'm dead." I sighed heavily. Tyler chuckled to himself and pulled me along.

The light now got bigger, and details in the cave now stood out. We were standing in a very large opening, walls, made of old, moss stained brick. Torches littered the empty walls, and a slight dripping sound filled the musty air. Everyone was gathered now, in the opening, and watched as Brandon turned to face them. "Everyone," he began, "this is to be our home until we have found better arrangements. I'm sorry we had to leave our home so suddenly, but if we hadn't left at that moment, every one of our souls would be in grave danger. I hope you all will be patient, now everyone should get some sleep. Sleeping chambers are down this way," he raised his hand to the dark hallway, and several torches lit, exposing a long corridor, filled with many doors, "everyone will sleep five to a room. These chambers are spacious, so no need to worry about claustrophobia." Brandon smiled now and nodded toward the corridor.

We all drifted toward the chambers and followed Tori into a room. I gasped as torches lit in our room, and now revealed a huge space, filled with five old beds, two large, ancient desks, and several wardrobes. I smiled to myself and stepped toward a lonely bed. "Gotcha!" Tyler yelled, picked my up and threw us both onto my bed. We laughed as we landed with a thud, on a hard surface. "Tyler," I groaned afterward, "never, do that…again." Tyler struggled a pained laugh and said, "You don't need to remind me."

We sat up now, rubbing our backs that now held new bruises. "These beds suck," complained Chanelle, "where is the _justice_?" She hissed. We all giggled now, and started unpacking our things. We new it would be awhile until Brandon would find us the perfect new home. I finished placing all my pictures on my wardrobe, and then came across Tyler's bear. I smoothed its hair on its head and then kissed it. I walked over to my bed, and placed it in between the two, uncomfortable pillows.


	6. Chapter 6: A Darker Fear

**A Darker Fear**

It was late at night, and everyone had eaten but me. I could not find the strength to eat, and my sadness had taken over me. I would never be able to visit my old home again. I curled up in my bed and shut my eyes, only to see flames, flames that devoured everything. My home, my friends, everything I had ever loved.

I tossed and turned, but the power of the nightmare was too strong. I could not force my eyes to open, and _the flames rose, higher and higher. It destroyed everything, and eventually, it began to burn me. I felt myself burning, and I screamed, screamed in agony, until I could not scream any longer. Demons now entered my mind, whispering curses. I screamed as now, not only my body was burning, but my soul. Blood now seeped from under my fingernails and I screamed once again. Through the flames I saw a mirror. I shrieked at the image inside, now realizing the frightening image was myself. I was drenched in blood; my skin was pealing from the flames and all around me humans stood laughing. I looked down at a boy, my age and yelled to him, "Please help me. Please!" I shrieked. He stared at me then and whispered in my head, "Why would I want to help you? You are filth! You are evil! You are disgusting!" he then held his torch to my face and laughed wickedly as it melted the remaining skin from my face. Tears of blood rolled down my face when suddenly a new pain arose in me…_

I sat up in my bed now, screaming at the top of my lungs, tears rolled down my face, and the burning still covered my body. "Chantal?" I heard a small voice whisper worriedly. My eyes still felt a burning sensation but I looked to see who had spoken my name. "Chantal?" said the male voice again. I now saw Tyler, sitting at the edge of my bed, but looking frightened. "Tyler? What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. "Chantal, please put the knife down and stop." I heard him whisper seriously. I now looked at my hand and noticed a blade in my hand, covered in black blood.

"W-who's blood is it?" I asked. "Yours." gulped Tyler. I looked up at him in horror, then to my arms. My wrists had been slit, and they stung with pain. I looked back up and him and dropped the knife. I burst into fresh tears, and curled up into a ball. Tyler moved closer to me and reached out an arm for comfort. I immediately saw the blood seeping from his arm and my eyes widened even more. "Did _I_ do that?" I whispered. Tyler nodded sadly but kept his arm out to comfort me.

"No!" I screamed. "Get away from me! Look what I did to you! Please! Stop! I don't want to hurt you Tyler! I love you! Stop!" I struggled to move away and continued shrieking. Tyler stopped his hand from reaching, but did not lower it, "Chantal, you didn't do this on purpose. It doesn't hurt. I don't _care_. Just please…_please_ let me help you." A tear streamed down Tyler's perfect chin, and his eyes begged me.

I stopped my shrieks and began sobbing at an uncontrollable speed. I fell onto the bed, arms wrapped around me and cried. I soon felt Tyler's arms around me, holding me tight and whispering in my ear, "Shhh…please Chantal. Everything is going to be alright." I then thought to him, _Tyler, I'm a monster. Don't you see?_ And I clung to him tightly. "Sweetheart, you are _not_ a monster. You had a nightmare, you were screaming in pain. I tried to help you but you grabbed the knife….shhh…no, no! It's alright. Please…" Tyler begged me.

As my sobbing slowed, he lifted me up so I was in a sitting position, and I soon realized that we had an audience. Every soul that had been fast asleep was now standing in my room, with a worried expression across their faces. Brandon, stood in front of this group, and smiled a kind, warming smile. Brandon then turned his head, gave a look to everyone behind him, and soon the room began to empty. Brandon looked at Tyler and I, nodded to Tyler and left the room.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry." I cried. "It's alright honey." He whispered in my ear. "What happened though? Sweetie?" he asked now. "I h-had a dream I was burning. Everything was burning. Then whispers in my head. And this boy, this boy, I asked him to save me. "Why would I save _you_? You are filth! You are evil! You are _disgusting!_" he yelled at me in my head. And I burned. My soul burned, my eyes burned, my face. He lit my face on fire," I was now buried in Tyler's chest sobbing quietly as I continued, "the pain got so much worse. Like I was being ripped apart. I guess, I know why now." I shuddered as I felt the stinging in my arms. "And I hurt you!" I cried, and clung to him more tightly.

"Shhh….I'm alright." He lifted my arms then, and began kissing them lightly. I felt a familiar tingle go through my arm and as he finished kissing my wrists, I peered at them. Scratches now, were all that showed, and I looked down at his bleeding arm. "Can I…do that too?" I asked Tyler nervously. "Yes. Just kiss is, but suck lightly too." he answered. I raised his arm now, to my shaky lips and pressed them to his dark blood. I kissed it lightly, and as the blood touched my lips, I began sucking lightly. The blood tasted like iron, and I hated it, but if I could heal him, the man I loved, I would.

I finished and looked down at his arm. I ran my fingers on now the scar that stained his arm, and smiled to myself slightly. I was proud that I fixed him, and Tyler kissed my forehead. "You did amazing." He whispered. I snuggled closer into him and sighed. "I love you, too, you know." He said. I traced his veins with my finger and said, "I know." He then laid us both down onto the bed and nuzzled my neck. "Please try and get some good night's sleep, love." He sighed. "Are you going to leave me?" I asked desperately. "Never." He kissed my neck. I kissed his hand once again, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Gift Of Love

**Gift Of Love**

I awoke the next morning, with him still beside me. His eyes were open and he was staring at me. "Brandon has come to a realization," he told me. "Mmm?" I answered. "You can't be without me," he said with a sly grin, "at any time. Especially when you sleep." I could tell his smile was mocking me, but his eyes looked serious. "I think I can live with that." I smiled at him. He brushed a few lonely strands of my hair from my face, and smiled back at me. "You are, truly beautiful." He whispered to me, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. I sighed at the feel of his lips on my cool skin. He then moved his head just under my ear and nuzzled my neck, just below my earlobe. I giggled, and he kissed there. He brought his head back up and stared at me again. I reached up and touched his face with my fingertips; I moved them over his lips, his chin, then down his neck and chest. I couldn't believe he was real, and he was mine. "I'm just that amazing." He smiled, as he read my mind.

I smiled widely at him, and then pushed him off me gently. He looked hurt by the gesture, but as I pushed my body into his, as he leaned against the headboard, he sighed. I sat in his lap and breathed him in. He smelt of cologne, and shampoo. I laughed and held one of his hands. He rubbed his thumb against my small hand, and sighed again. "We should go eat." I whispered to him. He lowered his head, so his lips were aligned with my ear and whispered, "Okay. Lead the way."

I slid off his lap and onto the ground, my bare feet touching the cold, wet floor. I shuddered and quickly found socks in my wardrobe. We walked hand-in-hand to the main opening, and found everyone else, eating happily and talking. We sat down beside Tori and Chanelle, and us girls gossiped away. Tyler sat there, listening in to our feeble chatter, and smiled at me. I could hear him thinking to me, _"You are so adorable. I love you so much." _I felt my cheeks burn lightly, and tried to ignore all his words, and pay attention to my friends. Just as we had finished discussing latest fashion, Brandon came to stand directly behind Tyler. Tyler turned to face him in his seat, and after several moments of silence Brandon nodded, and walked away.

I looked at Tyler, and he leaned forward, and whispered into my ear, "I'll be right back, I promise." I touched his hand lightly; afraid of what may happen to me while he was away. If my thoughts would wonder toward awful thoughts. He smiled weakly at me, and squeezed my hand. I smiled slightly back at him, to make him feel better, then he leaned toward me, pressed his cool lips to mine gently, and then smiled as he pulled away. I touched my lips gently, and blushed. He touched my cheek, and then glided away from me. "You guys are adorable. I wish _I_ had someone like that." Chanelle muttered, in a dreamy voice. I turned my head back to my girlfriends, and smiled. "You guys make me sick." I suddenly felt Kevin sit beside me, and he shuddered in disgust.

I didn't even turn my head to him, I new things were perfect, and he; if anything, was just jealous he didn't have a girlfriend yet. Tori looked at Kevin dreamily, but Kevin didn't notice. After a few moments, I saw her give up, and walk to her room. "Kevin, you should go talk to her." I sighed. "What, why?" he stared at me, wide eyed. "You know why, so go." I stared at him back. After a moment he seemed to realize what I meant, and stood up to leave. "Hey Tal, since you're so good at hooking people up, mind lending me a hand." Chanelle stuttered happily. "Sure, who d'you want." I smiled at her. Chanelle's lips didn't move, but her eyes glided toward the entrance to the opening.

I looked to where her eyes now stared and saw a guy that I knew about well. Jack leaned against the cold hard wall, his eyes deep and dark. He hadn't taken transforming into one of us very well, even after all these hundreds of years he was upset. Still dressed in his old, medieval clothes he stared into space. "Jack?" I whispered to her. Chanelle nodded in response. "I think I can do that. It might take a bit of work, but I think I can do it." I smiled to her in encouragement. Her eyes looked pleading, so I got up from the table and walked toward this man, I had never talked to. "Jack?" I whispered to him. He still stared into space, not even noticing my presence. "Jack?" I said a bit louder. He turned his head to look at me now, "Chantal?" he said. "Are you okay Jack? You look lonely." I said now, leaning next to him. "I, I'm okay." He said quietly.

I stood in front of him now, to regain his attention, and tried to stare into his dark eyes, so he would look at me. Just as his eyes caught mine, someone bumped into me and I stumbled forward, and was caught by strong hands. "Are you alright?" I heard Jack ask. "What, are you doing?" I then heard a growl from behind me. "Excuse me?" Jack growled back. "What are you _doing_ with her?" Tyler's voice strained, trying to keep calm. I then looked up at Jack's face, and a sly grin now creased his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, is she yours? Your _property_?" he egged Tyler on. A deep growl came from Tyler's body and he shook violently.

I then pushed myself away from Jack's body, and grabbed Tyler's arm to hold him back. "Tyler, come here." I whispered. When Tyler didn't move I pulled his arm harder and said more strongly, "Come _here!_" I hissed at him. He now turned to me, and I dragged him away. We stood in a new hallway now, and I hissed at him, "What was that all about? You know he was just trying to make you upset." "Excuse me, but _I _wasn't the one in his arms, and not looking too upset!" he growled at me. "You really think I would _do_ that!" I whispered hoarsely.

I turned to stomp away from him but he caught my arm. "I'm sorry Chantal, I was wrong to think against you. But what _were_ you doing with him anyway?" I sighed and turned my head. "If you _must_ know, I was trying to set him up with Chanelle." His serious face then lifted in a small grin and he said happily, "You think you can get through guy's stupid heads? Let me handle this." I gaped at him and watched him walk toward Jack.

At first Jack looked happy that he had made Tyler very jealous, but as Tyler began to talk, Jack's face straightened. After a few minutes of talking, Tyler walked back to me, with a proud grin across his beautiful face. "What?" I smiled back. "Watch," he whispered. I watched Jack as he suddenly began walking toward the many tables in the opening. He new exactly where he was going and I gasped as he sat directly in front of Chanelle. She blushed lightly, and immediately they were deep in discussion, staring into each other's eyes. I blushed for them, as Jack's hand reached for hers, and I turned away, embarrassed. I now remembered where I was, and stared at Tyler, who still had his happy grin across his face.

When I didn't say anything right away, his smile fell and he looked upset. I then jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. After the shock faded from him, he lifted me higher up, and kissed me back. I then pulled away and smiled at him and took a deep breathe. "You did…amazing." I whispered to him. "Thank you." He smiled as he lowered me to the ground. "She looks so happy, so in love." I sighed as I turned to them again. "Yes she does, but you look better when you look at me, with love in your eyes." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and placed my hands on his arms. After a few moments I sighed and said, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" "There are showers here?" Tyler looked shocked. "Yea, I found them the other day. I'll be back." I kissed his cheek and scurried off down the long hallway behind us.


	8. Chapter 8: No More Running Away

**No More Running Away**

After a few minutes of retracing my steps from the other day, I finally found the little cave of showers. I took the ancient skeleton key from the wall and locked the wooden door. The room looked very wet. Someone had obviously been in here less then an hour ago. I stepped over a few small puddles, to a showerhead at the back of the cave. A small lever stood a few feet beside the shower, and I finally realized that I had to pull this lever several times before any water would come out, or if any warm water would come out. I began pulling the lever up and down until water started spilling out of the old showerhead. I undressed, and prepared my body for the worst conditions possible. I took a deep breath and slightly jumped into the water.

As I had expected the water was freezing cold, and I felt as if I were already getting bruises from the forceful water. Trying my best to keep my body moving, so my teeth would stop chattering, and so the water wouldn't give my body too badly of a bruising in any one spot, I attempted to wash away a new nervousness I felt. I didn't know why I would feel nervous, but I had a bad feeling about something. After ten minutes of this brutal torture, I jumped out of the water and gasped. The room cool room now felt warm compared to the deadly water. After a moment the water eased itself to a small drip. I realized I had brought no towel, and look around the room for one. There was absolutely no sign of any towels. I looked down at my clothes, with my arms wrapped around me, and my teeth still chattering. I grabbed my sweater and began whipping myself off. I rung out my hair, and attempted to dry it with my now, soaking sweater. I sighed knowing, I looked totally ridiculous. I pulled on the rest of my clothes, and rung my sweater out.

As I opened the door again, cold blasts came from the hallways. It was almost winter, and it would be getting really cold in here if we didn't find a way to block the main entrance. I practically ran back to my room, ignoring the cold air that made me feel numb. As I reached my room, I swung open the door and jumped into my bed, pulling the covers over me. "Chantal?" I heard now. "Y-yes?" I trembled. "Are you okay?" I recognized Kevin's voice. "I-I'm f-fine." I mumbled. Suddenly the covers from over my head were pulled down, and a gasp filled my ears. "What the hell happened to you? You're lips are blue!" "I-I took a sh-shower." I answered. "You're gonna get hypothermia." He sighed. I suddenly felt his body move onto the bed beside me and he wrapped his arms around me.

He felt warm, if that was even possible for us. "Kevin, y-you don't h-have to do th-that." I said, but I did enjoy the heat. "I don't want you getting sick." He replied and moved his body closer to mine. Eventually I gave in, and sighed. His warm breath now warmed my neck and I felt goosebumps rise. "Kevin," someone coughed from behind us. "Tyler!" Kevin sounded shocked and guilty and pushed himself away from me. "Where are you going?" I moaned. "Chantal? What happened to her?" he calmly demanded from Kevin. "I…well…she said she took a shower. Her lips were blue so I tried to warm her up. It seemed to help a bit, but her lips are still blue…" Kevin trailed off as Tyler lay down beside me.

He pressed his body against mine, so my body now shaped his. He wrapped his arms around me and felt me close. "You are so silly sometimes, Chantal." Tyler whispered into my ear. "It's not my fault, the bloody shower was freezing." I said loudly. "Shhh…I understand. But still, you shouldn't have stayed in there if it was so cold." I turned over in his arms now to face him, and he sat up a little so he was looking down at me. "I needed the shower. And in a way it _was_ kind of refreshing." I smiled slightly up at him. "You're lips are blue." He commented. I touched my lips with a fingertip, and felt that they were cold. "Oh," I mumbled. "Here," Tyler said and leaned forward, and pressed him lips to mine, and they felt warm. I kissed him back, and soon, as it became more passionate he slowly and politely pushed me away. "You're getting better at that every time." I gave him a questioning look and said, "We've only kissed, on the lips, twice." "Yes, and it was much more enjoyable this time." He smiled.

I smiled back at his loving face, and lifted my fingertips to touch his face. As I placed them on his soft cheek he jumped and grabbed my hand. "You're hands are _freezing!_" he said a little loudly. "Sorry," I looked away from his face. "I'll just fix that for you." He sounded quite happy to _fix_ them so I looked at him and he was kissing each of my fingertips. I smiled and watched as he carefully kissed each one, and the heat began to flow into my hands. When he was finished he placed my left hand on his face, and sighed. As he lowered my hand from his face I buried my face in his chest and snuggled up to him. He laughed quietly and stroked my hair. I felt perfect, that everything was perfect, and would always be perfect. If we were together for eternity, even if we stayed in this old, cold cave, I would be happy if I were with him.

_I would be happy, too._ Tyler whispered into my head. He then rolled onto his back, and brought upper body onto his. I rested my head on his chest and began tracing hearts on his chest. His hands found my back, and began rubbing it soothingly. I felt him smell my hair, but I'm sure he didn't want me to know. He kissed the crown of my head, and rested his cheek there. "Chantal, Tyler, oh…um…Brandon's called all of us to the main opening for a meeting. Sorry," embarrassed Chanelle said, and walked out the door. I sighed unhappily and Tyler whispered, "Hey, we can do _this_ whenever you want." He smiled and lifted me of him and placed my head back on the irritating pillow. I nodded at him, and he crawled off the bed. I began sitting up and as I reached a sitting position, he was on my side of the bed and pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me out the door. "Okay, put me down." I laughed. "Fine," Tyler faked an unhappy face and I stuck out my tongue at him, not caring how childish it might have looked.

We walked into the opening and saw everyone there, but Brandon. We took a seat beside our usual buddies, and waited in silence until Brandon walked in. "everyone," Brandon begun, "it seems that we have…been discovered," but before anyone had a real chance of gasping he continued, "I know this is a real shock, but we won't be moving again. We are going to take our chances here, and if the time comes, we will fight." He stopped for a few moments now, and I looked at Tyler. _Don't be afraid Chantal._ He whispered into my head. _Tyler, I am scared. I'm terrified. _I thought back. _It's going to be okay. I promise. _I looked away from him now, how could he promise such a ridiculous thing. He had no idea if everything would be alright. "We will need to begin training for a fight. We will start tomorrow morning. I do regret that it has come to this, but it is the only way. I will not run us around everywhere." Just as Brandon turned to leave he said again, "And Chantal, I can not train you as I promised. I am sorry." He then glided away, out of view.

I gaped at the hallway he had just left in, and felt the fear, and anger I felt rising up in me. "Chantal, I will train you." Tyler placed his hand on mine. I looked over to him after a moment, and nodded. "I know you would hate me if I didn't." he looked down. "What are you talking about? I would…I could _never_ hate you Tyler." I looked at his bowed head. He looked up now and smiled half-heartedly. "I promise." I reassured him. He squeezed my hand now and looked away. "We should start…practicing." He whispered. I looked at him until he looked at me, and stared into his eyes. "Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me. I nodded to him, still looking into his eyes so he new I was sincere. He then stood up from the table and I followed him into the hallway.


End file.
